Double Nightmare
by Azote Xenophin
Summary: Neglected for their jinchūriki sisters, Mito and Naruko, not-so-much twins Naruto and Tsuneo must go against all odds and rise to the top, and they will become legends through time. OP!Naruto, OP!Tsuneo, Doujutsu!Tsuneo, Mokuton!Naruto, Mokuton!Tsuneo, Cold!Naruto, Cold!Tsuneo, Rinnegan!Naruto,(When I said OP, I wasn't kidding)Alive!Minato and Kushina. AU. T for paranoia.
1. Not Worth It

**\- Hey guys! This is my first crack at a Naruto fic. I will warn you, I tend to stall my updates, so don't be surprised if I don't update very often. Please read and review, no flames please but helpful criticism is welcome.**

Summary: Neglected for their jinchūriki sisters, Mito and Naruki, not-so-much twins Naruto and Tsuneo must go against all odds and rise to the top, and they will become legends through time. OP!Naruto OP!Tsuneo, Bloodline!Tsuneo, Doujutsu!Tsuneo, Mokuton!Naruto, Mokuton!Tsuneo, Cold/Grey!Naruto, Cold/Grey!Tsuneo, Rinnegan!Naruto, Bloodline!Naruto(When I said OP, I wasn't kidding).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have been with Hinata from the start. I only own Tsuneo, my OC.

Key:

"Brat.": Normal Speech

' _Dang it!'_ : Normal Thoughts

" **Puny Human.": Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Speech**

' _ **I believe you will bring peace to the world.'**_ **: Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Thoughts**

" **Rasengan!"** **: Jutsu Name**

Now then, on with the story!

 **Double Nightmare: Chapter 1: Not Worth It**

Two nine year old boys looked on at the scene before them. A man with long blonde hair framing his face and blue eyes. This was Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was with a woman with red hair and eyes. She was the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They were seen with two girls. One had long,blond hair with red streaks that reached her mid-back tied in a ponytail and purple eyes, she was about six years old. Her name was Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze. The other had pure red hair that reached her butt and was flowing freely. She was also six years old. It was Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze(I will simply use the Namikaze last name as it's annoying to write it all every time), the twin sister of Mito. Minato and Kushina were teaching them Chakra Control and how to use youkai, which is demon chakra. The two sisters had the Yin and Yang of the Kyuubi Chakra respectively.

The two boys looked with longing and jealousy. These were the older siblings of Mito and Naruki, Naruto and Tsuneo. Naruto had tanned skin, short, spiky, golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Tsuneo had pale skin, long orange hair and emerald green eyes, he was also quite tall for his age. They had the soul of the Kyuubi split and sealed into them when they were three. Because it is not the chakra, the chakra coils do not need to expand to hold the soul. If the soul regains its power, it will slowly force the coils to stretch. Mito and Naruki were seen as heroes, while the two brothers were hated and feared to be the Kyuubi reincarnated. They're expression turned sad as they recalled why they were not training with them.

 **-Flashback-**

A 6 year old Naruto and Tsuneo walked through the streets, ignoring the glares that were directed at them. When they finally got home after what felt like hours,but was only a few minutes, they were home. "Kaa-chan, we're home!" Naruto called. No response. After the twin sisters were born, their parents seemed to neglect them. At first they understood, seeing as the twin sisters were babies but as time went on, it only grew worse. They were a lot smarter than they let on, and understood most kids don't. They were brought out of their musings when they heard a clang from the kitchen. Curious, they walked into the kitchen and saw their mother cooking dinner. "Oh, hello Naruto, Tsuneo." She said without turning around, knowing it was them. "How was the park?" "It was fun." Tsuneo answered in a voice lower than his age would suggest. Kushina simply hummed in response. Today was October 10th, their birthday. Coincidentally, The brothers and sisters were born on the same day, despite being three years apart. "You almost missed Mito's and Naruko's birthday dinner." Now they were really upset. How could their own mother forget their birthday. Brushing it off as simply not mentioning it was their birthday since they already knew, Naruto questioned, "Where's Tou-san?" "He should be here soon, just finishing up his work." Kushina responded. Nodding, the boys left for their room. They preferred to share a room even though there was plenty of space in the Namikaze compound.

A little while later, They heard their father call, "Naruto, Tsuneo, Dinner time!" Getting up they left to the dinner table and saw the family already assembled. Sitting down, they quietly ate, listening to the conversations between the family members. Mostly it was just Minato and Kushina talking about their day. But what really struck the duo was when Kushina brought out the cake labeled in frosting, "Mito and Naruko, happy birthday!"

They weren't just upset now, they were angry, but kept a smile on their face as not to ruin the girls' day. They also joined in on the song, but only faintly. They kept up a smile until they went up to their room. The smiles dropped, scowls replacing them. One thought ran through their minds, ' _How could they forget our birthday?!'_

 **-Flashback end-**

But this was not the worst part of their life. Not by a long shot.

 **-Flashback-**

As many people from different clans gathered for the sixth birthday of Mito and Naruko, Minato stood up once everyone was seated. "I have an announcement to make." He stated. Many looked confused, but he continued nonetheless. "I am officially naming Mito the Namikaze clan heir, and Naruko the Uzumaki clan heir!" Many were shocked, but understood, since they showed promise as ninja. But the boys were furious. That was their birthright! And now that was taken from them too. As not to disturb the party, they quietly exited the grounds and went to a secluded area of the park. There, they cried, yelled and punched their pain away. If one looked close enough, for a brief second, Naruto's eyes turned grey with purple rings in them, while Tsuneo's had a black sclera with a red iris and no pupil.

 **-Flashback end-**

The next day, they had overheard that Jiraiya, Minato's sensei, found a prophecy, saying that two siblings with a great burden will gain power and become the next legendary sages. They immediately thought that it was talking about Mito and Naruko, not even considering them. They were infuriated, even though the twins had the Kyuubi's chakra, they had the soul, and the soul will eventually regain its power. They learned this from the Kyuubi after the sisters' sixth birthday. They even found out that the Kyuubi has a name, though it wouldn't tell them until it trusted them enough. They also learned that you can't use the chakra without the soul. It is just a big mass of hatred and malice. So, they strived to become stronger than their sisters and trained everyday since then. They pushed themselves past their limits, training harder each day. They also discovered their bloodlines, Naruto having the Rinnegan, and Tsuneo having a new doujutsu called the Kaosu Shinime(Chaos Death Eye(translation probably wrong)), and found out they had the Mokuton, a bloodline used only by Hashirama Senju. They trained in them as well, becoming experts with them. They hid their true potential, though. They didn't want acknowledgement from anybody but their parents. So they just barely passed through the first few years of the Academy. This brings us to where we are now, the boys staring at the happy family. They did not hate the twins, as they didn't do anything, but they figured Mito and Naruto would no doubt become spoiled in the future. They didn't hate their parents either, but we're disappointed because they showed favoritism, not something that should be in a family. Their eyes hardened. They would surpass even their parents. Not to get acknowledgement from them, but to prove to them that they didn't need their help to become strong, and to show them what they missed out on. This silent declaration would drive them for the next year's of the academy and for many years to come.


	2. A New Surprise

**-Hope you all had a great Christmas! I was surprised that I got so many views overnight. So I decided to start on the next chapter.-**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have been with Hinata from the start. I only own Tsuneo, my OC.

Key:

"Brat.": Normal Speech

' _Dang it!'_ : Normal Thoughts

" **Puny Human.": Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Speech**

' _ **I believe you will bring peace to the world.'**_ **: Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Thoughts**

" **Rasengan!"** **: Jutsu Name**

 **AN: I won't do the key every time, but I will do it every few chapters at random intervals.**

Now then, on with the story!

Double Nightmare Chapter 2: Forgotten Prodigies

*Timeskip-3 years later*

Naruto sighed. He was hoping to have already passed the Academy. But his "mother" thought it was a good idea to wait until the twins passed so that they could be in the same team. Meaning he wouldn't finish until he was fifteen. He sighed once more and started his daily routine. 100 push ups, pull ups, and an increasing of weights by 5 pounds. He went downstairs for a jog around Konoha. His "family" was already he could leave without them noticing. They never paid attention to him anyway. Tsuneo must have already left for his jog. Tsuneo was an early riser, all right. Sometimes he woke up at 2 or 3 AM and just trained nonstop. He quietly made his way to the door, but Kami decided to be cruel to him today. "Where are you going, Naruto? And where's Tsuneo?" Naruto cursed. ' _Why, that after nine years of ignoring us, you decide to notice me?'_ "Just going for a walk. Tsuneo is already out." Kushina frowned. ' _How come I never noticed that he wasn't down here?'_ "What about breakf-" Kushina tried, but was interrupted by Naruto. "We already ate." And with that he was gone.

' _I feel like Naruto is trying to avoid us. The same with Tsuneo. I mean, it's not like we ignore them, right?'_ She tried to reassure herself, but she couldn't remember a time when they were with her and Mito and Naruko. She remembered one time when they wanted to train with her.

 **-Flashback-**

"Umm, Kaa-chan, Tou-san?" a six year old Naruto asked. "What is it Naruto?" Kushina answered. "Can I train with Mito-chan and Naruko-chan?" Tsuneo, who was behind him, nodded, wanting to train with them as well. Before Kushina could answer though, Minato interrupted her. "Sorry, Naruto. We have to train them to control the Kyuubi's chakra. We'll train you when you graduate from the Academy, okay?" "Okay." Though once he turned around to go back to his room, you could see a few tears leaking from his eyes.

 **-Flashback End-**

Every other time one of them asked, they turned him down. But Kushina resolved to train Naruto and Tsuneo when the graduated. She soon explained the idea to Minato, who agreed heartily. "That's a great idea, Kushina-chan. I too have noticed that Naruto and Tsuneo are becoming secluded." So they both agreed to train them when they became Genin.

 ***Outside-Central Park***

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tsuneo were jogging with Gai, one of the few friends they had, along with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Ayame, Hana, Tsume, Anko, Yugao, Hayate, Sasuke, though only to an extent, and of course, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. They had slowly gotten used to Gai's antics and yelling, "flames of youth" and stuff. They also could keep up with him because their Uzumaki Stamina and Kyuubi's slowly regaining chakra. Naruto and Tsuneo also trained with all of them, gaining new jutsu, as well as stealing from the Uzumaki and Namikaze libraries. They even mastered the **Rasengan** (Spiraling Sphere), even adding elemental chakra to it. As well as the **Chidori** (One Thousand Birds). The two were still working on Kakashi's **Raikiri** (Lightning Blade) though. It was a hard but useful jutsu. Both of them had pretty early discovered their elemental affinities. Naruto originally had wind and water, but now had all five, though he did not have Yin, Yang, or Yin-Yang. Tsuneo had fire, wind, and lightning. Three of the most destructive affinities, even among Kekkei Genkai. They wanted to work on Sage Mode, but needed Jiraiya help. They were pretty indifferent towards the self-proclaimed super pervert and sennin. Though if he knew of their existence and didn't even come to visit them, they would have to pretend to forgive him and the rest of his family so they could train. This would be an interesting next three years for the not-really-twins.

 **AN: Sorry for the shorter-than-usual chapter, but I was really hard pressed to get this done, and this seemed like a good place to stop. I'll try to make the next one longer than this and the previous chapter.**


	3. Team 11

**AN: I recently got a review from a guest named awesome guy, asking if I would have Naruto and Tsuneo leave the village and become known as the forgotten brothers. I was actually thinking about this for a while, and this just helped me make my decision, they will leave the village in the next chapter. But, I will have a bit different of a name for them.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my OC.

Key:

"Brat.": Normal Speech

' _Dang it!'_ : Normal Thoughts

" **Puny Human.": Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Speech**

' _ **I believe you will bring peace to the world.'**_ **: Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Thoughts**

" **Rasengan!"** **: Jutsu Name**

Double Nightmare Chapter 3: Team 11

Tsuneo's POV

*Timeskip-3 years later*(Last one longer than a year for a while, I promise.)

The name Tsuneo means "eternal hero" or "eternal man." I sure don't feel like an eternal hero right now. I think I will change my name to Xenon once we leave, it means "unknown". I would become known as Xenon. Me and Naruto are planning on leaving once graduation comes around, or perhaps after our birthday. It might be hard, as it seems they are paying more attention to us then normal. They honestly think after 12 years of neglect from them, they can just walk back into our lives, and act like none of it ever HAPPENED!? They expect us to just FORGET ALL THAT THEY DID TO US?! *sigh*, that feels good to finally let out, but maybe I shouldn't have blown the top of that tree off. Doesn't matter now I guess.

Naruto's POV

I feel cold, forgotten. Naruto(Maelstrom, or fish cake, whichever you choose)doesn't suit me anymore. I think Kurai better fits me. "Hated." That is exactly how I feel right now. Hated. I was always hated the most out of me and Tsuneo. As I inherited the whisker marks from the Kyuubi's soul, unlike Tsuneo. Our parents ignored us for most of our lives, and our just now trying to make up for it. Do they think we will just forgive them? *laugh* How foolish. They don't know the pain we endured. Every time when we were younger, every time we told them about the beatings, they would scold us for "lying." We'll show them. We'll show them we don't need their help, and we don't want their help anymore. We will leave after graduation. And we won't look back.

Third Person POV

*A Few weeks later*

Naruto and Tsuneo, along with many others from different clans and families, are sitting at the Academy, preparing for the team assignments. The exam wasn't difficult, just a written exam, kunai and shuriken throwing, and a test for the, "academy three", a three juts learned in the academy. The **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clone Technique), the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Replacement Technique), and the **Henge** (Transform). They passed with ease.

Most of the people were talking with each other, while a boy a with black, pineapple-shaped hair was napping on the desk. Next to him, a large boy with light brown hair, and a green jacket, was munching on chips. In the back, there was a boy with black shades, a grey hooded coat, and an expressionless face, and was holding a bug in his hand. ' _Must be an Aburame.'_ Naruto to him, was a girl with short, violet hair, and violet-white eyes. She wore a grey jacket and seemed to blush whenever Naruto looked at her for an extended period of time. A Hyuuga that was shy? That's new. At the last seat in the first back row, was a brown-haired boy with a grey jacket and hoodie with a white pup sitting on his head. He had sharp teeth and red marks going down his face. Definitely an Inuzuka. Next to Naruto and Tsuneo was the brooding last Uchiha. He had black, duck-shaped hair(seriously what is up with that haircut?), a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, and black, cold eyes. Their sisters were in the second back row. A strange, pale boy with a black shirt exposing his stomach, black eyes and hair, and a totally fake smile, was scribbling in a notebook.

Then, suddenly there was a rumbling, and a crash. Two girls rushed in the door. "haha! I beat you Ino-pig! I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" a girl with long, pink hair and a red dress yelled. The other girl, who had blond hair in a ponytail with a purple outfit and wrappings along her arms and hips, and now identified as Ino, called, "No way, Billboard Brow! I got here first!" They started wrestling and moving towards Naruto's seat. Sakura got there first. "Move Naruto-baka, Tsuneo-baka!" She shrieked. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Naruto sighed. This was gonna be a long day. Then, he got an idea. "Sorry, Sakura, it's just too troublesome to move." He yawned. Tsuneo smirked. But he decided to take a different approach. "What are you going to do about it, banshee?" No matter how cold he was on the outside, he was alway very mischievous on the inside. The now identified Sakura seethed. "What'd you say, baka?!" Tsuneo's smirk widened. "I said, what are you gonna do, banshee!?" With a growl, she leaped at him, her fist cocked back. He simply dodged it and she fell flat on her face.

Before she could get up and try again, Iruka came in the door. "Sit down and shut up!" he yelled, using his famous **Big Head Jutsu**. Everyone who was standing sat down immediately, Sakura as well, taking a seat next to Mito. Ino was already seated next to Shikamaru. Anyone talking was silent immediately as well. "Now that everyone is ready, why don't we begin? But before that, I just want to say…" Naruto and Tsuneo stopped listening at this point.

"Alright, Team 1 Will be…" They tuned out once again until the clan heirs' teams came along. "Team 7 will be Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." "Haha! See, Ino-pig! True love conquers all!" Guess who said that. "Now, as I was saying, Team 7, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hyuuga Hinata, and Kiba Inuzuka, your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 9 is still in the field, so Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. " "Dang, I have to be with a lazy Nara and an Akimichi?" Shikamaru, the one with the pineapple haircut, sighed. "Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath. "Ahem, please wait until I'm finished to start talking. Anyway, Team 11 will be Naruto Namikaze, Tsuneo Namikaze, Naruko Namikaze, and Mito Namikaze. Your sensei is Kushina Uzumaki(I'm using the Uzumaki name here because that's still her clan). Naruto cursed under his breath. Now it would be even harder to leave with his family as his team. "Iruka-sensei, why does their team have five people?" Some random civilian asked. "Well, because there was an uneven amount of people, and Kushina requested them specifically." Iruka replied. "Alright, please wait here for your sensei. Goodbye!" After a few hours, every team was gone except for Team 7 and Team 11. As usual Sakura was trying to get a date with Sasuke, Sasuke was brooding and telling her to go away, Sai wore his usual fake smile and was drawing, and the two sisters were trying and failing to talk to Naruto and Tsuneo. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Sakura, Mito, and Naruko jumped. The others simply flinched a bit. In came an angry Kushina dragging a silver-haired Jounin by the ear. "Kaa-chan!" The twins yelled. "Hello, sorry I'm late, but Kakashi was holding me back." Kushina points to the now identified Kakashi. "Alright Team 7, please meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi stated. Team 7 quickly left. Sakura trailing behind Sasuke. "Alright, follow me then, Team 11."

*Training Field 7*

"So, we already know each other, but let's do an introduction anyway." Kushina said. ' _No doubt wanting to get some info on us.'_ Tsuneo thought. "I'll go first. I'm Kushina Uzumaki, I like ramen, my family, cooking, and training with my children…" the two brothers had to suppress a snort at that. "... I dislike waiting for ramen to cook, people who underestimate women, and people who don't think fuuinjutsu is useful. My hobbies are cooking, training, and spending time with my children…" Cue another barely-suppressed snort. "... and my dream for the future is to see my children become great Shinobi. Now, why don't you go next, Tsuneo?" "Alright. My name is Tsuneo Namikaze, my likes are training, onigiri(may not be spelled right), and messing with people I don't like. I dislike fangirls and people who can't see the difference between a kunai and the scroll that it's sealed in…" Kushina cringed. "...My hobbies are training, jogging with Might Gai, and sparring with Kakashi. I do not have a dream, but a mission, to become the greatest Shinobi since Hashirama Senju." Everyone was surprised at that. ' _That's some dream.'_ Kushina thought, unaware that the twins were thinking the exact same thing. "Alright, your next, Naruto." "Okay, my name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are training, dango, and sleeping…" Everyone sweatdropped at that. "...My dislikes and hobbies are the same as Tsuneo's. My dream is to bring peace to the world." Kushina nodded at that. "Next, Mito." Kushina stated. "Hai. My name is Mito Namikaze, my likes are my family, ramen, and training with Kaa-chan. I dislike the time it takes ramen to cook. My hobbies are training and playing with my sister. My dream is to become even stronger than the person I was named after." "Okay, Good. Finally, Naruko." "My name is Naruko Namikaze. My likes and dislikes are the same as Mito's, as well as my hobbies. My dream is to become stronger than Kaa-chan and Tou-san." "Alright!" Kushina clapped. "Now usually we have a test to determine how strong your individual skills as well as your teamwork is, but I already know your skills, Mito and Naruko, and know that you work together well. So I will just be testing Naruto and Tsuneo." the girls pouted at that, but nodded. The boys nodded as well. They got in position. "Alright then, Hajime!" And they rushed towards her.

 **AN:Man, that was a little harder than I thought, but I did get it done in a day. Hope you liked it. Read and review!**


	4. Leaving It All Behind

**AN: I got a few reviews over the past few days so I will try to answer some of them.**

 **: I was already planning this, and while I won't have Naruto injure her that seriously, because he's not as powerful as her yet, he will seriously injure her enough that it's threatening her career. And Tsuneo will injure their sisters, but not until later.**

 **bankai777: Yes, they will meet the fourth Raikage.**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: They will appear at both, but will not have any major role in the**

 **Wave mission. They will appear at the Wave mission probably because they are passing through Wave Country, but the Chunin Exams I might have them enter as false candidates, as real candidates from Kumo, or might move the Exams to Kumo or another village. And likely from the last answer you can see they're going to be joining Kumo. But when is a story for later.**

 **blazenite104: Thanks. And I will try breaking lines for different people's voices, but if anyone has another idea on how to make it better, feel free to PM or leave a review.**

 **Lovelyladie15: As I said from the first review, yes they will kick Kushina butt(can't say the other word don't want to have complaints from parents saying it's inappropriate, or I might just be paranoid).**

 **zeldawolffang: Sorry, I will try to fix that.**

 **Gold Testament: I won't have them reveal too much during the test, but they will beat her up later in the chapter. Not giving anything else away though. I know Jiraiya is not needed for Sage mode, but of course, that depends on whether or not I give them a summoning contract with Sage training. You will just have to see.**

 **You might notice I changed the rating to T, but the above in parentheses still goes because it won't be effective till next chapter. I also put in AU in the summary. I intend to have the invasion be a little different.**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.

Double Nightmare Chapter 4: Leaving It All Behind

 _Previously…_

 _The boys nodded as well. They got in position. "Alright then, Hajime!" And they rushed towards her._

As they got closer, Kushina pulled out her sword. Tsuneo pulled out his own weapon, a strange metal baton. Naruto pulled out a simple kunai. Tsuneo jumped up, making a strike. Kushina easily dodged it. But instead of backing off, he jumps over Kushina's head, and while upside down in the air, does a couple hand seals, and yells,

" **Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu** ( **Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique** )!" A large fireball flew towards Kushina. Their eyes widened. He shouldn't know that technique. She could dodge or use **Kawarimi** , but before she could, she heard a second voice.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa** ( **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** )!" She had forgotten about Naruto. The fireball grew nearly twice in size from the wind released from Naruto's lungs. She lunged to the right, but the flames still grazed her left side. She hissed in pain from the burns on her left shoulder and upper arm.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." Naruto said with an impassive face. Kushina got up, the burns already healing. She got her sword ready and rushed towards them. Tsuneo surprised her when his baton suddenly split and turned into a sword. His weapon wasn't any normal staff. He had gotten from one of the few friends close to his age.

- **Flashback** -

Tsuneo was at one of the few stores he was allowed in. He was facing a girl with brown hair in buns and a Chinese style outfit. He was showing her a small blueprint of a strange weapon with many different mechanics inside it.

"So, do you think you can have it ready by Tuesday, Tenten?" Tsuneo asked. Tented nodded. "It's a little tricky, but I can definitely have it ready by then. See ya on Tuesday and I'll charge you then, okay?" Giving her his thanks, he left through the door.

 **-Flashback End-**

Kushina and Tsuneo clashed swords, and sparks flew. Kushina jumped back and did a few hand seals and said,

" **Suiton: Sudan no Jutsu** ( **Water Release: Water Bullet Technique** )!" A bullet of water shot out of her mouth. Tsuneo slashed the bullet, cutting it in half. This shocked her, but then Kushina noticed it was covered in Wind chakra. ' _How does he have a chakra metal weapon like that. And how does he know how to use it?_ ' She then heard a crackle of lightning and jumped to just narrowly avoid a **Chidori** from Tsuneo **.**

' _Seems they are really coming at me with intent to kill.'_ Kushina thought. Then, the air around Tsuneo distorted, then he disappeared. He came from above aiming for her head. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her elbow. But he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

' _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _(_ _ **Shadow Clone**_ _)? How did he learn that? That technique is only on the forbidden scroll.'_ Then both boys came down with a glowing mass of Chakra in their hands. They yelled together,

" **Raiton/Fuuton: Rasengan** ( **Lightning Release/Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere** )!" Kushina couldn't dodge in time, and it hit the redhead dead on. She hit the ground with so much force, it guessed dust to go up, temporarily blinding the onlooking twins. When it cleared, Kushina was on her knees, panting heavily. She had cuts and bruises all over her body.

"You're stronger than I thought, that's good. You were able to work together flawlessly. Alright, now that that's settled, why don't we go and get some lunch?" The girls agreed to that immediately. Naruto and Tsuneo were reluctant, but realized there was no way out of it. It would,also be a good opportunity to pretend like they had forgiven them, to make escaping easier. Recently, they were "trying" to "reconnect" a little to see if they had changed, and to make it easier to leave unnoticed, since they would be not worried about them running away when they were coming back into the family. They hadn't changed all that much, they still subconsciously favored the girl twins more.

Snapping out of their thoughts, they nodded. They went to the Ichiraku(spelling?) ramen shop. Mito and Naruto had a creepy addiction to it, while they had no taste for the stuff. Sure, it was good, but it couldn't replace actual food. They would sometimes eat at the BBQ run by the Akimichi family when they weren't in the mood for ramen, since they ate it for lunch almost every day. Kushina and the girls were making idle chit-chat while the boys ate in silence. That is, until Kushina asked,

"So, Naruto, Tsuneo, where did you learn those techniques?" Deciding to tell half of the truth for now, they answered,

"Well, we're good friends with Kakashi, so he showed us a couple techniques." That wasn't a complete lie, they did learn the **Kage Bunshin** and **Chidori** from him, but they learned the **Rasengan** and other techniques from the scrolls in the family library. Though to learn that Katon technique, he had to sneak into the Uchiha compound. Not too hard since there was only one person in it. The girls asked some other questions about who trained them, and they told them. Well, they didn't tell them about Kyuubi's training that started a year ago. They had since then learned his true name, Kurama. He had trained them to control his chakra since he regained his previous power, now it was like having a full Kurama living in both of them, as the soul healed, it was now also like having two Kuramas completely. After a couple… dozen bowls from Mito and Naruko, while Kushina had three and the boys had one only, they decided to go home. When they got there, Minato and Jiraiya were talking. The boys thought back to the summons they acquired two years prior.

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto and Tsuneo were walking through the forest when they heard Kyuubi trying to catch their attention from inside their minds.

' _What is it, Kyuubi?'_ (If you're wondering how they are able to read each other so well, you'll see in a minute) " **Well, you are becoming a lot stronger and I feel your ready for a summon. Naruto I'm giving you my fox contract. Tsuneo, while I can't give you the fox contract, I can give you another one, the wolf contract. This isn't like Kakashi's dog contract, or the nin-dogs the Inuzukas have. These are more like my foxes, and are ruled by a demon lord."** ' _Cool'_ Tsuneo replied at this. (Two things, first is if you haven't figured it out yet, Kyuubi's soul inside of them allows them to talk telepathically over small distances. Second, I wanted to have Tsuneo get the Snake contract, but, I didn't think it was the best thing to do, since Orochimaru is the only one who has it.) Two large scrolls suddenly appeared. " **So, just write your name in your blood, then mark your handprint. Then just bite your finger to draw some blood, do the hand seals and channel a little Chakra into your hand."** Kyuubi explained. They did as commanded, and Kyuubi told them the proper hand seals.

Many smoke clouds later, and with a lot of patience, two summons about the size of an adult male dog appeared(Little smaller than Akamaru from Shippuden).

" **Hmm, it's been awhile since any humans have summoned us. You must contain the Kyuubi, I presume? I can smell his chakra on you. Who are you, young ones?"** the wolf asked.

"I'm Naruto, and this is my brother, Tsuneo." This time, the fox answered.

" **I am Naoi, and the wolf is Inuren. We Will be your familiar from now on."** Nodding, they were a little surprised they accepted the contract so quickly. The foxes were fine, since the Kyuubi was no doubt their demon lord. But shouldn't the wolves be enemies with the foxes. Old stories always said that the demons fought for power. Though humans were wrong a lot. Deciding to train with the summons later they dismissed Naoi and Inuren, who disappeared in smoke. " **That's impressive. You summoned good sized summons after only a few tries. It usually takes at least a few days."** Smiling, they left the woods to train with their new summons.

 **-Flashback End-**

They were brought out of their thoughts when Minato asked, "How did The first team meeting go?"

"Great Tou-san! Naruto and Tsuneo battled with Kaa-chan and totally won!" Mito interrupted before Kushina could answer.

"Really now?" Minato was surprised. He knew they were strong, but enough to beat Kushina, even if she wasn't really trying, it was still pretty impressive.

"Yep, they sure did. They had really good teamwork. But could I speak with you a moment?" The blonde Hokage nodded and left with her upstairs. When the door closed. Naruto and Tsuneo went up to their room to pack up what was left of their stuff, not that they had much anyway. (Wouldn't you hate me if I ended it here? I won't because I promised to have them leave in this chapter.) Once they were finished packing, they headed downstairs to see everyone at the dinner table about to eat. Packing took longer than they thought.

"Oh Naruto, Tsuneo, come have a seat please, we were just about to eat dinner." Kushina said. When they sat, they noticed Kushina and Minato looking at them wearily. They probably were just talking about the power they showed. Not that it was anywhere near their true power.

*A few hours later *

It was dark out now, meaning they could finally leave this place. Smirking, they opened the window slightly and slowly. Naruto debated on whether or not to leave a note. Deciding to leave one, he quickly pulled out ink and a small scrap of paper. When he was finished, they decided to leave. Jumping out the window, they were gone.

After a while of sneaking through places and leaving notes for all their friends about why they left, they approached the gate, they quickly distracted the guards by throwing a rock in one direction and a Kuna in the other. They then quickly sped past the gate, leaving Konoha behind.

 ***Konoha-Namikaze household***

Kushina and Minato watched as the boys washed their dishes and headed to their room. They bid goodnight and left. It was better that they were talking to them. A few hours later, a few sounds were heard from the boys' bedroom. Going upstairs, the family realized they had never been in their room before. Calming themselves, they opened the door. The room was very plain and empty. Too empty. On a table was a note. Fearing the worst, Minato steeled himself and read it aloud.

"'When you read this, we'll probably be long gone. We couldn't take it anymore. The villagers would beat us up every day before we turned 12. You never believed us, though. Similar notes were delivered to our few friends. You neglected us for Mito and Naruko. We don't hate any of you, but, we are very disappointed in you for favoring them and even you stole our birthright from us and gave it to them. Don't try to stop us.'" Kushina was in tears from that, and so were the twins. Minato however, took charge.

"Come on, we have to go after him. He couldn't have gone past the border. They said that they also gave notes to their friends. They are probably looking for him too." Nodding, she made sure that Mito and Naruko didn't leave, and they were off towards the gate. Along the way, many others joined including, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. When they reached near the border they saw the two walking and immediately sped in front of them. They wouldn't let Naruto and Tsuneo leave so easily.

 **AN: Longest chapter yet! I hope I satisfied all your questions, sorry I wasn't able to bring in the fight scene, I wanted to finish this chapter before the winter break ended. Now, I won't be cursing left and right because I raised the rating to T. I'm very sensitive about cursing in my fics. I dislike just cursing for fun and because you can. I probably won't have a pairing unless I get a lot of people asking for a specific one. Mostly because I'm terrible at writing romance and stuff. I'm Definitely not raising the rating to M. See ya next chapter.**


	5. Truths Divulged

**AN: Alright, some more reviews! I won't give everything away, but I will try to answer everything to the best of my ability. Sorry if you thought I stopped writing, but I was catching up on school.**

 **Awesome guy: thanks.**

 **bankai777: They will fight Orochimaru during the invasion, but I won't disclose just yet if they fight Danzo or not.**

 **Facebreaker17: More to come, promise.**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: I know, but I recently read a good fic about Naruto leaving to Kumo after being betrayed. Besides, I thought about Iwa, but decided against it, they hate the Yondaime, and aren't about to let his sons enter their village. Kiri is in civil war, and Sound is also a bit repetitive. In Suna they would be found since their in alliance with Konoha, and Taki probably wouldn't treat them much better.**

 **Gold Testament: Sorry, I forgot to specify, but they are at the Border between Hi no Kuni(Fire Country) and Yu no Kuni(Hot Water Country). Yes, they do have a Hiraishin marker, but they also want to say a final goodbye to their friends. If your talking about Sage Mode then you will have to wait and see.**

 **Animaman: Yep, they will reveal some stuff, but his friends already knew about their parents neglecting them, but not about the mobs because they didn't want them to get involved and have them hated for protecting them.**

 **Guest: They might, but not for more than a few days.**

 **Awesome guy: you're welcome, and as I said before, only if I get a lot of requests for one. And yes, they will look badass.**

 **Guest (3): I know, but it was an important part of their development in the story, I easily recognize that it's not original. It's been used a lot of times, but I thought it would be a good way to start the story off. Also, anybody who was expecting them to be in the Wave Mission, I regret to inform you that they will not be a part of it, as it's out of the way for them to go to Kumo, though they may take a detour to Oto. If I do get enough requests for Wave, I might do it. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Anko also has the snake contract in the last chapter, my apologies.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you should know this.

Double Nightmare Chapter 5: Truths Divulged

 _Previously on Gods Among Men…_

" _Come on, we have to go after him. He couldn't have gone past the border. They said that they also gave notes to their friends. They are probably looking for him too." Nodding, she made sure that Mito and Naruko didn't leave, and they were off towards the gate. Along the way, many others joined including, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. When they reached near the border they saw the two walking and immediately sped in front of them. They wouldn't let Naruto and Tsuneo leave so easily._

Running swiftly, Minato we reflecting on why they had run away in the first place. His oversight was the cause of this, he couldn't place the blame on anyone else. He had constantly ignored them and made them out to be liars. Sighing, he remembered one of the days he regretted most.

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto and Tsuneo were watching their sisters trying to do the tree-walking exercise, but couldn't because of the Kyuubi's chakra making their chakra control terrible. They kept cheering them on, saying they were almost there, when they were only halfway up the tree. Later the boys were outside in the same place, they mastered the tree-walking exercise easily and wanted to show their parents.

"Tou-san! Kaa-chan! Come here please!" They called simultaneously.

"What is it Naruto, Tsuneo?" Kushina asked, Minato behind her. They then demonstrated their achievement.

"Pretty cool, right?" Naruto asked smiling. But…

*Slap!*

"How dare you try to show up your sisters by accomplishing something they can't! Now go inside!" Kushina yelled.

"But…" Naruto said, tears at his and Tsuneo's eyes.

"You heard your mother, now go inside. Now!" Minato stated angrily. Scowling, they went inside and went to their room, slamming the door. In the parents' eyes, they were being brats for trying to show up their sisters. They couldn't be more wrong…

 **-Flashback End-**

Minato frowned, he had really messed up. He didn't think of exactly why a few of the jonin in the village were following until now. He guessed these were the friends Naruto was talking about in the letter. He remembered as well that there were a few paintings in Naruto's and Tsuneo's room, which were the only things unique about it. They started out as happy ones which were painted or drawn when they were younger, but as they got newer, they were of darker themes.

The latest one had the boys in ANBU uniforms, Naruto holding a fox mask and Tsuneo holding a wolf mask. Naruto had a tattoo on his left shoulder with The Kanji for 'Hated'. Tsuneo had one on his right shoulder with the Kanji for 'Unknown'. They were standing on a mountain, with black chokutō blades on the ground, they're handles glowing an ominous red and purple. Next to them were a moderately sized fox and wolf. The rest of the family was at the bottom of the mountain, looking the other way.

The boys' eyes glowed dangerously in the picture, they both had cold glares on their faces with a scowl. In their hands that weren't holding the masks, Naruto had a Rasengan, but dark red in color. It was spinning furiously. Tsuneo had a black, silverish Chidori, which blazed violently, lightning hitting the ground. The family had nearly been brought to tears at this. Had they really done this to them?

Shaking from his thoughts, he raced on, faster than before. When they arrived at where they had sensed the boys' chakra. Lo and behold, there were Naruto and Tsuneo, their backs turned, and near crossing the border. Moving quickly, they jumped in front of them.

"Naruto! Tsuneo! Where do you think you're going?" Minato asked. They frowned. "Why did you come after us? We told you not to." Naruto said.

"We're not going to let you leave, my Musukos(Sons)." Kushina replied. The boys' gazes turned to her at this. Their cold, emotionless eyes pierced her soul as if they were looking through her.

"Don't call us that, you don't have that right anymore." She nearly broke down when they said this. But she managed to keep strong, but just barely.

"Don't think you can stop us. We have been planning this for weeks, and we won't let you ruin this opportunity." Minato steeled himself and said,

"Then we'll just have to force you back to Konoha." Minato, Kushina, and the jonin all prepared to fight. The boys turned to the jonin. Their stances were shaky,. They were holding back.

"Why do you hold back? If you truly want us to go back, then you will have to fight at full power." The jonin stiffened, then dropped their stances completely. They couldn't do it.

Kakashi spoke first.

"Sorry Minato-sensei, but I can't help." Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai all nodded. With that, they took off back to Konoha. Minato and Kushina were shocked, but quickly got in stance again. Minato charged first. He went to grab Naruto, but he disappeared in a red lightning flash.

' _Impossible! The_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _(_ _ **Flying Thunder God**_ _)? How did they learn it?'_ He couldn't dwell on it more because Naruto kicked him away. Then Kushina came for Naruto as well, but had to dodge a Rasengan from Tsuneo. Then, she heard a high-pitched sound, and she suddenly doubled over and vomited. Panting, she had to go on one knee to recover.

' _What the heck was that?! Whatever that was, it hurt alot.'_ Minato instantly was by her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. Panting once again, Kushina then rushed toward Naruto, even though the ringing in her ears was still present. Minato then headed for Tsuneo, not wanting his wife to handle that feeling again.

*With Naruto and Kushina*

Kushina rushed towards Naruto, a slight limp in her step. Steeling herself, she brought out her katana and Naruto held his chokutō blade. Sparks flew as each tried to gain the upper hand, but could not. They were evenly matched. Suddenly, the air around Naruto distorted like in his battle with her earlier. Then, she heard a crackling, and Naruto's voice.

" **Raikiri** ( **Lightning Blade** )!" Then, she suddenly felt immense pain. She looked down to see Naruto's hand, covered in lightning, going through her stomach. Gasping, she fell to the ground.

"Why, Naruto?" She asked.

"Because, you treated us like trash, and hated us for accomplishing something the twins couldn't. You even seemed to resent us because of the soul of the Kyuubi inside us. You didn't train or defend us in any way, we got this strong because of our friends and hard work, not you. The plan to train us when we became genin had a little flaw. Because if you started training us, that would not only look like favoritism, it might not work because the village wants to keep us weak, so they would probably have a Yamanaka erase our memories of jutsus, and have stunt our growth.

"And speaking of the villagers, you never believed they would attack us, which they did, because you decided to take their word over ours." the more she thought about it, the more Kushina realized everything he said was true. Getting up shakily, she prepared to fight again, but Naruto hit her on the back of her neck, effectively knocking her out. He then left to help his brother.

*With Naruto and Minato*

Minato was fighting with Tsuneo, using his **Hiraishin** kunai to battle with Naruto's staff, which had turned into a scythe. It was obvious he was losing, he didn't have anywhere near as much experience as Kushina did in swords. While they were fighting, Minato heard and saw everything Naruto had said, and was shocked. Did they really think that? And why now did they disclose this information? Tsuneo used this opportunity to kick Minato in the face, sending him flying. Tsuneo then appeared behind him and stabbed his arm. Holding it in pain, Minato was also knocked out by Naruto, who had sneaked up behind him. Making sure to **Shunshin** ( **Body Flicker** ) them back home discreetly, after all they didn't hate them, they were just disappointed in them, they then left for the border for Yu no Kuni.

*In Konoha*

The jonin honestly did not want to hurt the boys anymore by bringing them back home where they were hated and neglected. They deserved a better life. So they let them go. They could be punished or even killed for treason, but they didn't care, they just wanted Naruto and Tsuneo to have a happy life. They then saw for a brief second the boys with their parents over their backs. Dropping them at the hospital, they left in a **Shunshin**. The jonin all went to see the Hokage and his wife. Anko and Yugao also came with them to see the couple. They gasped at what they saw. Kushina had a hole in her stomach, while Minato had a hole in his left arm, and was swelling around that area, showing that it was poisoned. Naruto and Tsuneo really did a number on them. They wanted to hate the twin boys for this, but could not, seeing as they kind of deserved it for treating them like dirt for so long. Steeling themselves, they jumped away, leaving them with much to think about it.

 **AN: Sorry for not updating, but I am taking a vacation, and unfortunately have become ill. I will hopefully feel better tomorrow and shall update again soon. And sorry about not revealing everything to the jonin as well, but it was part of the plan to have them go back and not fight. I will have Minato and Kushina reveal what the boys said next chapter. I apologize for any misspellings, dang autocorrect.**


	6. Not An Update!

**Sorry, but I have been SUPER busy with school. I have tons of things due soon, and I have been wracking my brain to get it done. This leaves no time or brain use for writing stories. Again, gomen. I hope to be back soon with a real update.**


	7. New Life, New Friends, and New Enemies

**Now I am feeling a lot better, thanks for waiting so long. Things were crazy with school. Also a bit of Writers Block involved. So, I updated the last chapter a bit, and another thing is I want to apologize to Anime Student for accidentally taking a part of his story, Naruto:The Juubi Reincarnated. Again. I apologize if you ever read this. Thanks to all you guys (and girls) who have supported my story! Once again, thanks a ton! Now then, with that, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Joker Kane: Thanks, I hope to get them even better, and more importantly longer.**

 **FatherPHD: Yeah, more of them kicking ass to come!**

 **alexander1993 and Facebreaker17: Yep well it's here now! No need to wait any longer!**

 **WolfCoyote: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

 **bootkr00: Thanks, and I'm really not too worried about misspelling. Like I said before, I have autocorrect, it's useful most of the time, but it can also be a curse. It's just that I don't like having too many things misspelled.**

 **Guest:Perhaps, but be patient, you must be.(I'm sorry)**

 **Walham: Thanks, I have. And don't worry, I'm not giving up in this story anytime soon.**

 **awesome guy:It always is, but thanks for the review, man.**

 **Animaman: Great insight. And the pairing will maybe come along eventually, but I haven't decided which one, or if I will have one at all. It all depends on all you supporters, so, leave a review or PM and tell me if you want a pairing and if so, which one. If I do make one however, I'm not going to introduce it until later in the story.**

 **ShadowRacerX: Thanks, it's just, whenever I look it up on Google, there's some other source contradicting it. I also don't really have any people to be a beta reader. So I will just have to try my best and see if anyone else has the correct you, though.**

 **Irritated: Yes, I know, I planned on having it revealed more during the story with flashbacks and other kinds of things. It was one thing for them to leave, but it was also the neglect, which was revealed. One, it wasn't supposed to be too long that they stayed in Konoha, so I rushed through their backstory, that wasn't supposed to be much except a glimpse on reason to leave. The rest was to be their growing power and travelings. I am a sloppy writer, I admit it, but I'm trying my best. It is a good idea to rewrite, but if I do that then I'll have to be working on it for a while, which means waiting even longer for story updates, I already took months to do this one, and it's not even that long. Yes, I know this, I do, about eleven times in fact. sometimes, though, it slips past me. the autocorrect isn't the whole reason, but it is one of the reasons. It sometimes corrects actual words like "almost", to "almond", just an example though, mine is really bad. Please though, while it is good that you pointed this out, it should be helpful criticism, not a flame. I do my best, and I will probably rewrite once I get to a point I think is a good way to restart it.**

 **Thanks to all of you guys (and girls) out there who have supported my story. It means a lot to me. Enough about that though, onto the story. Don't forget, read and review!**

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Naruto.

Key:

"Brat.": Normal Speech

' _Dang it!'_ : Normal Thoughts

" **Human scum.": Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Speech**

' _ **I believe you will bring peace to the world.'**_ **: Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Thoughts**

" **Rasengan!"** **: Jutsu Name**

Double Nightmare Chapter 6: New Life and New Friends

' _Hey, Kurama, where do you think we should go?'_ the two Namikazes asked their tenant.

" **I think you should travel to Kumo, It already has two other jinchūriki last time I checked, and would happily accept another two. But you must be careful, as the Raikages are very prideful, and may not want the sons of the Yellow Flash, who was the only person to be faster than the current one."**

' _Alright, Thanks Kurama.'_ Naruto thanked him. Kurama simply grunted in response.

"We should probably leave now before they send more retrievement teams." Tsuneo advised. So, they leapt, and we're on their way.

*Konohagakure*

"What!?"

Was the collective word of the hospital room, as the joining had just heard of what Naruto and Tsuneo had accused their parents of.

"Is all of that true?" Kurenai asked, unbelieving. With Kushina's weak nod, they were now angry.

"How could you do all that to them, you abandoned them for Mito and Naruko! I can't believe you two!" Kakashi shouted, clearly outraged the most. After all, it was his sense who had preached about peace and got him and Obito to get along for a bit before he died. The two parents simply hung their head in shame. Kakashi left, not being able to be around them. The others left soon after. Sighing, Minato said,

"We really messed up, didn't we?" A nod was his only response. Sighing, he laid down and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

*Unknown Location*

"Danzo-sama." A cold, emotionless voice called out into seemingly darkness. Then a figure stepped out. He was very old and his entire upper right torso and right side of his face was covered in bandages.

"Report." The man known as Danzo demanded, just as emotionless as the first voice.

"Hokage-sama's sons has left the village, accusing his family of many injustices."

"Hmm… That is unfortunate, but I will work around it." Danzo mused. "Round up your squad and keep an eye on the two. Don't engage unless they are in a life threatening situation that you think they can't handle. He commanded.

"Hai." With that, the figure disappeared.

' _I need to keep the Namikaze's sons alive. They might be my only chance to become Hokage.'_

*Akatsuki Base*

10 figures dressed in black cloaks with red clouds appeared on two giant stone hands, one on each finger. "Leader-sama," One spoke up. He had a strange white and black skin color, and had a plant over his neck. "Shall we go after the jinchūriki?" "No, not yet. We need to gather more resources before we can. If they truly have been hiding their abilities as you told me, Zetsu, then we will need it." Another with purple eyes with rings in them. He also had piercings all over his face, had orange hair. The others nodded. "We shall wait till three years' time. Dismissed." They then disappeared as if they were never there.

*Border of Lightning Country*

Yugito was not having a good day. First, she had to listen to Bee-sensei rap for hours, and it was really bad, and now the stupid council had sent her on a suicide mission. She was extremely worried. There were at least a dozen Iwa ANBU surrounding her. If it were only two or three, she could take them; but more than a dozen? She couldn't take on that many. They were also very skilled, even for ANBU. She was getting tired. She needed to use Matatabi's power now. Closing her eyes to focus, a blue, fiery aura surrounded her. Her canines elongated, and her eyes turned blue and slit-like when she opened them, as well as her nails sharpening into claws. This would hold them off for a while, but what about when she could no longer use it? She had limited time, and she could only hope for a miracle. Lucky for her, there was one soon to come.

*With Naruto and Tsuneo*

" **Hey, Naruto, Tsuneo stop for a second."** Kurama ordered.

' _What is it, Kurama?_ ' the boys both replied.

" **I can sense the chakra of the Nibi, Matatabi. Her jinchūriki is in trouble. You two should go help."**

' _Hai.'_ They raced across the forest.

*Back with Yugito*

"Dammit!"

Yugito yelled as she was cut in the leg. She had been able to hold out for a while, but she had finally lost. The ANBU chuckled maniacally.

"Let's take her to Iwa with us. We could have some fun with her." One of them said. She shivered at what he was implying. As they were about to grab her, a voice stopped them.

" **Shinra Tensei** ( **Almighty Push** )!"

The entire group of ANBU was blown away by a strong wind. Two figures stepped out, one with

blonde hair and eyes with a purple sclera and four black rings around it. The other had orange-blonde hair and eyes with a black sclera and red pupil.

"I wouldn't attack her if you know what's good for you." Tsuneo said, faking his best arrogant voice. It was always best to have enemies underestimate you, and feigning arrogance is a great way to do that. "Look, two little kids trying to play ninja(way too overused, but what the hell, it's all I got)! Let's get 'em!" The boys smirked. Tsuneo quickly drew his chokuto and slashed one ANBU through his head, killing him instantly. This made the others hesitant, but they charged anyways. Naruto shook his head, using **Hiraishin** , he delivered a devastating, chakra-reinforced uppercut to the ANBU's chin, sending him flying. Teleporting behind him, he kicked the ANBU to the ground where a clone was waiting with a **Chidori**. With two already gone, the others were easily dispatched of in their fear. The last one, in a vain attempt to kill them before he died, used his remaining chakra to fire a earth dragon.

" **Doton: Doryūdan** ( **Earth Style:Earth Dragon Bullet** )!"

Then, Tsuneo eyes turned white with three red tomoe in it, and fired an exact copy of the technique, only stronger. His attack won again the ANBU's, who was low on chakra. As he was buried in mud, Naruto was behind him, then, rather brutally, stabbed his chokuto into his skull.

Yugito had been watching, but was too shocked to fight. When they turned towards her and started walking towards her, she was scared as hell. Their eyes were unnatural, and we're as if they radiated power and hatred. She thought they were going to kill her, or something akin to that, and she closed her eyes, awaiting the final blow. Imagine her surprise when there was none. Opening an eye, she saw the blond one holding a hand out to her. Warily, she took it, and stood shakily. She stumbled and almost fell, but the one with the pale skin and a black sclera and red pupils in his eyes caught her.

"Naruto, please heal her." he said. The blonde one, now identified as Naruto, nodded. He walked up to her, and used his limited knowledge of medical ninjutsu to heal her injuries. Within a couple minutes, she was able to walk again. She decided to follow them, since they helped her. After an hour or so of walking in silence, the two stopped and set up three arge tents.

"We need to rest for a bit before continuing." Naruto said. They all stepped into their own tents. They were bigger than they first appeared, big enough for all of them to walk around in.

Yugito of course, still wanted questions answered. The blond seemed like the best choice to ask, so she lightly tapped on his tent.

"Come in." Naruto said. She entered the tent.

"Is there something you need, Miss?" Naruto was in a meditating position on the tent floor. Yugito took a small breath and asked,

"Why did you save me, and how did you know where I was?"

"Because I do not wish to see someone die when we could have done something about it, as for how I knew where you were, I sensed the Nibi's chakra inside you." She gasped. He knew she was a jinchūriki, yet still saved her? He suddenly answered her thoughts as if reading them.

"I do not care if you are a jinchūriki, as me and my brother are as well." This surprised her even more, they were both jinchūriki. Though, now that she was more focused and calm, she could sense Biju chakra coming off of him and from the tent where his apparent brother resided.

" **He is not lying, kitten. They both have Kurama, known as the Kyuubi to you humans, sealed inside of them.** " She heard Matatabi state in her mind. She nodded, now it made sense why they had saved her. She thanked him, for both saving her and answering her questions, and he only nodded in response. She left his tent and went back in hers, as she fell asleep, she thought about what this meant for her.

' _Should I go back to Kumo, if I can? The council might have accused me of leaving and branded me a nuke-nin by now. I guess I'll follow them for now, and maybe see if I can go back soon.'_

 **Finally done! Again I had tons of stuff to do over Spring Break and these past weeks, as well as Writer's Block kept me from getting good ideas. Though I did it finally. Actually, I just realized something, I know most of the Naruto storyline from reading fanfiction and reading the wiki, and the like, instead of from actually watching it. Because I don't have enough time to possibly watch every single, freaking episode of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.**


	8. Family Among Strangers

**I'm back! I hope your not too upset about the really, really, really, really late update. I promise I'll try to update faster now. I wasted the entire summer, sigh. Man, where did the months go? I don't really have an excuse for missing so much time, really just my own laziness. Now let's get to the reviews! I can't answer all of them, since so many have come in since I last updated, I might have to dedicate an entire chapter just to Q & A's.**

 **94: Yeah, I really want to. Although, some,pairings aren't as rare as they appear. Never heard of female Shisui before, though. Sounds interesting. Perhaps Yugito will be paired with Naruto, but Tsuneo will remain without any love interest, for a little while, for a few reasons that will be revealed soon. If I do pair him with someone, it will be either up to the readers, in which case I will hold a poll, or I will have him paired with Fū. Yeah, I'm a sucker for jinchūriki pairings. Just know, I will NOT, under any circumstances, ever do yaoi or incest in this fic. I feel like incest is a bit cliche in neglect fics. And while I don't mind reading it if the stories good, I just don't like writing it.**

 **Animaman: Dang it! Your reviews take so long to decipher, not complaining, just stating a fact. Anyway, Jiraiya isn't too much in a position to chew the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, as he is also guilty, of not a little. Tsunade might get involved, and maybe some super-powered punches will be thrown, but who knows? Wait, I do! I will have them eventually become aware of the mistakes the parents made, but it won't be a forgiveness fic. And even if I do end up doing the forgiveness thing, as i said before, it will not be romantic interest, they care about their brothers, they don't love them romantically. All this pairings are great ideas, but, as I said before, Tsuneo I'll remain loveless, for now. And Naruto will probably meet many of those girls, but I don't have a great idea for which one I will pair him with. Might have to hold a poll for Naruto's pairing too. I don't think I'll have them return to Konoha, except for maybe the Chunin Exams. The loyalty to village comeback is good though, maybe you should write this fic, heh.**

 **zou trip: Yep, absolutely! They are too strong, which is the point. It's literally called gods among men, and it says godlike in the desc. Maybe I should have called it gods among ants instead, but hey, it's not as catchy. Though, The not-really-but-kinda-twins will not learn to use their mokuton masterfully till later.**

 **Grumpy: And that is exactly what this chapter is about. Shedding some light on who Tsuneo is as a person. And while a lot of what you said is true, this was my intention, to make him seem unimportant till you really got to know him.**

 **Guest: Whoops! Sorry, I write on my android, so my writing isn't very smooth, I leave most of my corrections to autocorrect and just check them over real quick, but a lot of errors I'll probably escape me. I need a beta reader for this, but I haven't found anyone up to the task.**

 **lilmymyshem: Thank you.**

 **One fairy7: Already on it.**

 **Yuzukikuran476 (x7): Woah! One at a time. First Naruto will not have these bloodlines except Wood, while Tsuneo, well you'll find out in this chapter. Second yes, Kurama will be a brother to the two brothers and third, no this is not Naruhina, I'm gonna avoid Konica girls for now when it comes to pairings or a harem, which is not likely. Fourth, already on it. And the others are really just praise for good chapters and requests for updates, so I'm not gonna comment on those.**

 **michumichu79: Well since this is in Spanish I will just put the review in English and then answer it in both English and Spanish.**

 **Refiew: YOUR STORY IS WONDERFUL HAVE A BIT OF EVERYTHING SOON plsss update it . ONLY ONE THING IF YOU WERE A HAREM plisss put an COUPLES OR OTHER THAN MANY , AND VERY SENIOR IT AND ESPECIALLY nonono INSESTO . IF SOME OF THEM YOUR INTENTION plisss YOU TELL ME THAT agradeseria especially INSESTO FOR ME IS FOUL NOT MATTER WHETHER THIS fanfiction AT LEAST ONE MUST HAVE SOME MORAL . I really apologize if I offended with my views is that lately is putting a lot FIC BAD IS WELL AND WHO ARE NOT EVEN PUT DESENCIA OF TYPE FIC ALVENTENCIAS because if they did NOT trust me LEEO period. byeee**

 **English: Thanks, and I will try to update sooner, key word try. Probably not gonna be a harem but I will keep that in mind. Be relieved, I will never put incest in any fic of mine. The best the twins will get is a second chance maybe, and that's a big maybe. While this is not a forgiveness fic, that doesn't mean they will be hated by the two brothers, since they did nothing to them in the first place.**  
 **Español: Gracias, y voy a tratar de actualizar antes, palabra clave intentarlo. Probablemente no va a ser un harén pero voy a tener eso en mente . Ser relevado , nunca voy a poner incesto en cualquier fic mío . El mejor de los gemelos se obtiene es una segunda oportunidad tal vez, y eso es un gran tal vez. Si bien esto no es un fic perdón , eso no quiere decir que serán odiados por los dos hermanos , ya que no hicieron nada para ellos en el primer lugar.**

 **ND99sama: Thanks. That means a lot to me. I agree, and will try harder to do better. But I'm not all that good with things like that, so don't expect a masterpiece.**

 **Guest (2): Woah! Let's not bgrt angryhere. Yes, I did say he did not have the yin, yang, or yin-yang releases. But, that was before. You think he would just start out with a release like that? They're already overpowered enough. Anyway, you don't just start out with it, you have to learn how to use it. Though, thank you for saying that it comes with the Rinnegan, I actually forgot that. I might put it in now, but then I would either have to put it in the beginning, changing the entire story, or put in some crazy reason for it to be available to him now, but not before. We'll see if more people want it in the story. If I don't put it in the story, I'll just put in a reason for why he doesn't have it, like his Rinnegan isn't perfect.**

 **Guest (3): Okay, now, a couple things. If you don't like the name, just say so. If you don't like the doujutsu and it's name, then say so and either stop reading or ignore it. Sometimes, what you were hoping for and what you get are not the same, buddy.**

 **Guest (4): I, have nothing to say for this one, except that this is my story, I'm not making this for anything but my own enjoyment and for fun for others who enjoy as well. I'm not making a story that will bend so easily to everyone's will because they don't like it. It's my story, and I will use it how I like. And yes, peace to the world, cause he IS still Naruto.**

 **Wow! That's a thousand words right there! So, let's get into the chapter. But first, disclaimers!**

Disclaimer: As much as I regret saying it, I don't own Naruto.

Key:

"Brat.": Normal Speech

 _'Dang it!'_ : Normal Thoughts

 **"Human scum."** : Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Speech

 _ **'I believe you will bring peace to the world.'**_ : Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Thoughts

" **Rasengan**!" : Jutsu Name

Double Nightmare Chapter 7: Family Among Strangers

Yugito woke up suddenly when she heard some rustling and wood cracking. Quickly brandishing a kunai from her weapons pouch, she looked to see Naruto's brother, who had identified him as Tsuneo, was practicing on a tree, which looked as if it had gone through the apocalypse. She watched as he punched, kicked, and used many techniques on the tree and the ones surrounding it. She then noticed that the trees around the one he was punching were mostly fallen over. She gasped, how was he that strong at that age?

She was roused from her thoughts when he suddenly stopped, and turned to her direction, showing silver slitted eyes, before they quickly changed to blood red. Yugito held her breath and watched as he looked right at her. Had she been discovered? She was masking her chakra the whole time. She sighed in relief when he looked away from her and went back to training. Then, Yugito wondered, 'why did his eyes look like that? I don't remember his eyes being silver and slitted, and I thought that Kyuubi made the eyes of their hosts orangish red when giving them chakra.' She decided it was best to not think about for now, and ask him later. She was about to turn when she heard his voice.

"Raikiri (Lightning Blade)! Yugito then witnessed him shove a lightning covered fist into the tree, shattering through it like a hot knife through butter, and breaking the few other trees that still remained around it. She stood in awe, if but for a moment. That was a powerful technique. Even if she had seen them take on many Iwa ANBU and defeat them rather easily, it was still difficult to believe that they were this strong. And that was only one. What if they teamed up together to power that technique? How powerful would it be? These questions plagued her thoughts while she returned to her tent.

-Next Morning-

Yugito awoke to the smell of food. She slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Why was she it at home? Suddenly, she remembered. The false mission, the trap, and the two brothers coming to save her. Stepping outside, she looked to find a small table and assorted items of food placed neatly on it. Seeing a note on the arrangement, she picked it up and read:

Eat whatever you please, my brother and I will be back later, we are gathering supplies. -Tsuneo

Shrugging, she sat down and ate quietly.

\- Forest Clearing-

Naruto sat down from his training to rest and contemplate his brother's actions as of recent. Tsuneo had always been the quieter one. He rarely talked, and was very cold and unrelenting. Whether it was an event that scarred him or simply his nature, he was also a bit sadistic. Well, that was an exaggeration, he was VERY sadistic. He didn't show it very often, but when it did show. Anyone other than himself who witnessed it, usually didn't last much longer than a minute to tell the tale.

It was peculiar. He was like a beast, that had been caged up and needed to be released. His bloodlust was insatiable, and sometimes it lasted for whole weeks. You could tell when it happened, because he would suddenly take on this dark grin, he tightened his fists, his eyes turned to silver slits, which no one knew where they came from, and most of all, he laughed insanely for minutes on end. It scared Naruto a lot.

Naruto may seem to not have emotions, but he just kept them from appearing on his face too much, but Tsuneo, he was not so sure. He never showed any emotion other than his bloodlust and anger, even around him, he knew they were in there somewhere, but they were probably locked up forever.

Before, he was a friendly funny guy, he was so lazy though. But now, he was cold, calculative, and introverted. Say, now that he thought about it, wasn't Tsuneo gone the day of the Uchiha massacre? It was also the day he changed so much too. That might be the reason he acted so differently. He had been too preoccupied to notice prior to today, but now it made sense. Was Tsuneo there to witness the Uchiha Massacre?

Of course, they both knew the truth, they heard the council discussing it when they had about to see their father about training them. But the blood could have woken him up to the real world of hate, and perhaps the bloodlust was always there, just dormant? He got a headache just thinking of it. Sighing, he closed his eyes once more and began meditating.

-With Tsuneo-

Tsuneo sat down, sweat pouring down his body. He had just finished his extreme training regimen. (too lazy to put into detail what it is, needless to say, it's harder than Gai's training) He was nearly completely out of chakra, which was surprising, as he had enormous reserves.

He had put every ounce of anger he had into training, it was sort of an outlet for him. He couldn't keep it inside forever, it had to come out some way or another. Battle helped a little, but he couldn't let loose like he could here. If an enemy found out the true extent to his powers, he would be hunted down quickly. Many, even his own brother might think he didn't have emotions. Sometimes, he even tricked himself into believing that. But no one can have no emotions, it's impossible. He just kept them tightly caged to not show weakness. He only showed anger and bloodlust. This served to scare and intimidate his opponents. He also had many genjutsus to amplify the effect.

AN: Surprise! I'm not dead! Anyway, I had a lot to do this summer, actually. More so than during school. But I was also just putting it off cause I didn't have any good ideas. You might have noticed I decided to change the chapters and summary. It was just personal reasons.


	9. Nami no Kuni

**It's been 84 years…**

 **Well, just one, but still. I'm already breaking my promise! I'm still working on this story, it's just, I've got my mind racing with more fanfiction ideas, which I have reluctantly put away to work on my existing ones, And all of the things I have to do for school. I got inspiration for my other stories, but this one is more difficult for me. I don't want to give up like I did for my first fanfic, which I deleted. Anyway, enough excuses, let's begin with reviews!**

 **Hikari Nova: Yes, I know. But when people hear "twins", they usually think two people, born on the same day, in succession, and looking somewhat similar. The reason I call them not really twins is that they look radically different. I know it's incorrect, but I ignored it at the time.**

 **buterflypuss: Thanks!**

 **MCRasengan: Glad to be back.**

 **michumichu79:**

 **English:  
Good chapter a little short hope you can update soon**

 **Answer:**

 **Thanks, and sorry for the short one, I couldn't think of anything else to add.**

 **RandomPersonHere: Remember that Kushina wanted to be the first female Hokage to prove that kunoichi was just as good as shinobi, so she would never just abandon her daughters, and would probably hurt Minato (badly) if he ever said that they couldn't be as good as their brothers.**

 **Doraemon: Getting chills just thinking about all the Cold!ness. But yeah, I kinda overdid it. It's accurate though, so why change it?**

 **My 2 guys: Thanks and I will keep updating, but even I'm not sure just when I will.**

 **arinasution5: Where?**

 **Guest: I'm getting to that, but I don't want Naruto amounts of filler for that, I'll do a little bit every chapter or so.**

 **KGF:**

 **English:**

 **I really liked your story, please continue**

 **Answer:**

 **Even if my updates take awhile, I will not give up on this story. I will continue this story until my last breath. (Though someone else who made the same promise for their story hasn't updated since 2013. Are they dead? I don't know...)**

 **Thanks, everyone for reviewing. Less flames than last time, which I'm happy about. But remember, if there is anything you feel is wrong, or there's something you don't like in the story, feel free to let me know. But please do so in a constructive way, rather than beating me up about it, so I can learn from my mistakes. I will consider, even if only briefly, every suggestion that is given, so give me some, no matter how absurd.**

Disclaimer: Last time, I checked, I don't have a job, which means I can't even begin to afford to buy Naruto from Kishimoto. I'll just have to make due with fanfics.

Key:

"Brat.": Normal Speech

' _Dang it!'_ : Normal Thoughts

" **Human scum.": Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Speech**

' _ **I believe you will bring peace to the world.'**_ **: Demon/Summon/Celestial Body Thoughts**

" **Rasengan!"** **: Jutsu Name**

Double Nightmare Chapter 8: Nami no Kuni

Naruto and Tsuneo walked in front of Yugito on their way to Wave. They had heard of the financial struggles because of Gato, and everyone agreed they would help. Yugito pondered exactly what she had seen the other night. The aura that Tsuneo had surrounding him was frightening, especially with how… feral he looked compared to his usual stoicism.

Suddenly, her train of thought was broken when they heard the clash of metal against metal. They all nodded to each other and sped off to the origin of the sound. Remaining hidden, they saw Team 7 fighting against Zabuza, currently, Kushina was trapped in a Water Prison, while the Genin tried to help him. Zabuza was not making it easy for them, however. They continued to watch as they freed Kushina, and "killed" Zabuza. They continued to follow the team as they went to the village. Naruto seemed a little nervous that Team 7 was present in Wave.

"Maybe we should leave, they might find us." However, Tsuneo was adamant that they stay and help the poor country. He seemed to feel very strongly about the idea, contrasting to his usual nature. Yugito couldn't really understand it, but Naruto wasn't bothered by it. He sighed and nodded, bringing the slightest of smiles to Tsuneo's face. The orange-haired Namikaze decided to scout out for Zabuza and his "killer," leaving Yugito and Naruto alone.

"Why was Tsuneo so resolved to stay here?" Yugito asked the other blonde. Naruto just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know, and Kurama won't divulge such information. Only Tsuneo himself can say for sure the reason." Yugito just nodded and waited for him to come back.

-Clearing-

Tsuneo stopped just as he noticed a chakra signature identical to the so-called Hunter-nin that was with Zabuza. The ninja looked like a female, especially with the way he was dressed. However, his enhanced sense of smell told him otherwise. The boy was picking herbs, probably to heal Zabuza of his injuries. He pretended to be oblivious to the boy as he jumped down from the trees, startling the black-haired shinobi.

'I didn't even sense him! How did he get so close without me noticing?'

"Ah. This looks like a good place to train... Hm? Who are you?" Tsuneo asked, pretending to just be a shinobi-in-training looking for a place to practice, having put away his slashed headband for good measure.

' _I must have been too absorbed in my thoughts. There's no way he's a shinobi with that stance._ ' Haku thought to himself. The way Tsuneo was not even wary of his presence and did not take any stance reminded Haku of an Academy Student or fresh Genin. But there was no headband to indicate he was a Genin, and a there was no Academy in Nami no Kuni to his knowledge.

"Hello?" Tsuneo asked, waiting for a response from the Hyoton user. Realizing his mistake, Haku responded.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be here. Are you a ninja? You said something about training, didn't you?" Haku asked, genuinely curious.

"No, but I want to be one! If only they had an Academy here, I could learn all kinds of ninja stuff. But for now, I'll just have to settle for teaching myself!" Tsuneo kept up his facade of being an aspiring ninja.

"Oh! Are you teaching yourself? You must be strong. But I have to ask, do you have anyone precious to you?" Tsuneo gave a fake grin at that.

"Yeah I have a brother, and this nice lady I met earlier this week."

"That's good. I believe that when you have people you want to protect, you can become truly strong. I noticed you didn't mention your parents. Do you not have any parents?"Tsuneo pretended to frown a bit.

"No. They died when I was little." Tsuneo half-lied. Half a lie, because to him, his parents had died when they ignored them in favor of their sisters. Haku seemed visibly sad.

"Oh, I see. So you're like me. My parents also died when I was younger." Haku told him.

"Do you have anyone precious to you?" Tsuneo turned the question back on Haku.

"Yes. My adoptive father. He took me under his wing after my parents died. He is the most important person in the world to me. He is injured, so I am picking healing herbs to help him feel better." Tsuneo smirked to himself as he pieced together the boy's backstory.

' _So Zabuza picked up the kid after his parents died. He might have a connection to Kiri if Zabuza found him. Kiri has had a bloodline war going on for a while, meaning he also might have a bloodline. Perhaps his parents were killed because of their bloodline and he escaped._ ' Tsuneo decided he had enough information.

"Well, I have to go train, I just found a jutsu and I can't wait to try it out! It was nice talking to you, Miss..." Tsuneo kept up the illusion of not knowing the ice user was a male, hoping to get a name from him.

"My name is Haku. And, actually, I'm a boy." Haku left after that, while Tsuneo pretended to be shocked at the revelation. He sorted out all the information he had acquired, then he left to find the other two jinchuuriki.

-Tazuna's House-

Team 7 was currently eating lunch with Tazuna and his family, though Inari had been bitter towards them, saying they didn't know anything about suffering. Kushina gave him quite the lashing for that sentiment. Currently, the Namikaze twins were talking about their training. Due to Naruto and Tsuneo leaving, they had to get a replacement teammate. Luckily, A graduate from last year had been left in the dust by his two teammates, who were field-promoted to chunin recently. Having already had a year of experience, Kushina trusted him to not be a liability to the team. After everyone had finished, Tazuna headed to the bridge to continue working on it. He didn't usually go home to eat lunch, but he made an exception today. All of the genin were training with Kushina while watching Tazuna work, making sure nothing went wrong.

Tsuneo found Naruto and Yugito wandering around the town, looking for anything beneficial to them. He quickly placed himself next to Naruto. Yugito was a little startled, having not sensed him coming up. Naruto, however, was used to these sorts of things and had already known Tsuneo was there.

"I found the Hunter-nin. His name is Haku, and he apparently sees Zabuza as a father figure. It's possible he has a bloodline and escaped the bloodline purges with Zabuza after his parents were killed, also most likely due to their bloodline." Tsuneo relayed what he had gathered to his comrades. Naruto nodded and they all decided to camp out somewhere, as everyone seemed to poor to actually have any useful materials for sale. They also didn't want to take a chance on Team 7 finding them.

They set up camp and, after a quick meal, all went to do their own things. Naruto was meditating, Tsuneo was training, and Yugito followed after him, hoping to talk to him about the other night.

"Umm… Tsuneo?" Tsuneo gave no indication that he had heard her, other than the slight and almost unnoticeable glance in her direction. It gave her enough to know he acknowledged her presence.

"I was hoping to talk to you about the other night. I saw you training, and… well..." Yugito was unable to finish her thought, quite embarrassed about admitting to spying on him. However, if Tsuneo was bothered by this information, he didn't show it.

"Well, don't just stand there. What would you like to know?" Tsuneo said in a "no-nonsense" voice. Yugito swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke again.

"I-I was wondering why your eyes looked like that, and why you were so adamant about staying here to help finish the bridge." Tsuneo's look hardened as she asked her questions, and Yugito started sweating. With a sigh, the boy relented and spoke with a softer tone.

"Yugito. We've only known each other for a few days, but I trust you won't share this information with anyone?" At Yugito's nod, he continued.

"I have always been like that. My eyes change to what you saw when I'm feeling intense emotions. As to why I wanted to stay here, that's a bit of a longer story. It all started six years ago..."

 **And that's where I'll stop. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt the chapter was getting a little too long. I was having a little trouble deciding exactly what Tsuneo's backstory was as well. I don't want him to be a carbon copy of Naruto, nor do I want him to seem just like a useless character put in there because I wanted him to. So hopefully his story will give him more substance as a character. Anyway, thanks everyone for reading, and sorry again for my procrastination in this story. See you next time!**


End file.
